


Live From Garden Lodge

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Written for my DL server Bingo Card for the prompt Social Media AU. Also an AU in which we have Freddie and Jim with us in current times!It took me ages to finally pull something together for this prompt, but this was fun to write, once it finally came to me! If there’s interest and I can get my WIP list managed again, I might consider writing a follow-up in the future, especially if folks are interested!A quick synopsis: the lads and a livestream during the current pandemic.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	Live From Garden Lodge

“This feels like a bad idea,” Freddie said gently. 

Around him, Adam, Brian, and John were fussing with their phones, the webcam setup, and god only knew what else (it wasn’t that he wasn’t interested in learning about it, but right now it was all horribly overwhelming, since they’d more or less sprung the idea of a livestream on him.) All of it had taken over the spare room in Garden Lodge that Freddie had volunteered for use for the event. 

“It’ll be fine,” Roger reassured. “Hm. Brian, We have to post about this, right? With the link?” 

“On Instagram, yes, that’s what we said we’d do earlier in the week when we announced this,” Brian said, shuffling some of the equipment over, only for John to immediately move it back to its original spot. “Are you asking me to do it for you?” 

“Not exactly,” Roger said. “I remember how.” 

“Do you?” Brian asked.

“...I haven’t called Sarina to let her know how we’re doing,” Roger said. “I should do that.” 

“Don’t call her to beg her to do it, just let me help you,” Brian held out his hand for Roger’s phone. “There’s no shame in it. How much tech have we had to learn over the years; so what if you can’t remember how to use some of the newer stuff?” 

Roger frowned, but handed it over. “As if you don’t forget how to post things on there too.” 

“I do,” Brian said. “On occasion.” 

“Oh, just ‘on occasion’?” Roger scoffed. 

“Both of you, stop,” Adam interjected gently. “Or I will reveal just how many texts I have from all of you, asking me how to do this or that online or on an app.” 

“You’ve only got the one from me,” John protested. 

“Yes, and that one was just you texting me your number,” Adam said. “I wasn’t counting that one. I think you could do circles around me with most electronics.” 

“I try,” John said, and batted away Brian’s hand as he reached for a cord. “I’ve got it as it should be! Let it alone!” 

“Grumpy,” Brian teased, settling onto the couch near Freddie, tapping at the screen of Roger’s phone. “Roger!” 

“What?” Roger asked. “Something wrong with logging into it?” 

“You left your password as ‘Password!’” Brian scoffed. “We’ve talked about this!” 

“Oh, and what are all yours? Password1?” 

Brian went quiet, and resumed his tapping. 

“Is this something they really want?” Freddie asked. “The fans, I mean. Surely, this won’t be as interesting as they’re thinking-” 

“The last few times we’ve done any livestreams, video Q and As,” Adam interrupted him. “They’ve asked where you and John are. They know you both don’t want to be doing this all the time, and the majority are great, and respect that. That said, I think some of it is just out of worry. They want to see you both too, know that you’re okay, doing well, especially with everything going on. As it is, I answered so many messages and comments asking if we were quarantining together and doing this all safely, to reassure them that we were.” 

Freddie nodded, but it was evident to everyone that he wasn’t shaken of the uncertainty of the situation. 

“I get it,” Adam said. “It’s...a little weird. No matter how many times you do it, talking to a camera, knowing that people are watching, but you can’t tell unless they comment or react. We don’t have to make this a regular thing, if you guys don’t like it. Brian does enough like this to keep most of the fans busy, I think.” 

Brian smiled. “You do quite a bit yourself.” 

Adam nodded. “And if we still want to give them something else, there are options. A podcast, or videos we can make ahead of time and release every other month, or something. I think a lot of them are feeling alone, and it’s a nice connection, you know? To feel like you’re shooting the shit with a musician you like.” 

“Jacky and some others from the fan club are moderating for us as well,” John added. “So if anyone crosses lines, gets out of hand, they’ll be politely warned once, and then kicked off the stream if they can’t behave.” 

“I’ll try, if nothing else,” Freddie said. “Have they given us some idea of what they want us to talk about?” 

“When we asked on Instagram and YouTube,” Brian replied. “We mostly got requests for tour stories. Behind the scenes things, stories from the studio. Nothing too wild.” 

“Except for that one,” Adam giggled. “Pretty obviously just fucking with us, but it was funny, even if they aren’t getting an answer to their question.” 

“Dare I ask what it was?” Freddie smiled. “How horribly salacious was it?” 

“Asking how often we’ve seen each other naked, things like that,” Roger scoffed. “As if we’d even be able to keep track of that. I’ve never tried, but if I had, surely I would have lost count by...god, probably ‘77? And the millionth too-small shared dressing room, where you either strip in front of everyone or perform in whatever you wore to the venue.” 

“A few were a bit insensitive,” Brian winced. “I feel it would be wrong not to tell you that. Asking about Jim and yourself, your health, John being away, and not asking in the kindest way, either...” 

A bit of tension entered the room. It was an unspoken rule that the nineties and the horribly close call they’d had in nearly losing Freddie was talked about only if Freddie brought it up, and if he asked for the talking to stop, it did immediately. As it was, it was still a sensitive topic when interviewers tried to bring up the break Freddie had taken, and that he had helped them bring Adam in as a co-lead singer/frontman. The rags seemed to always want to pit it as Adam vs. Freddie, when it wasn’t like that and never had been, and anyone close to them knew how upsetting it was to both Freddie and Adam. 

There was also the unspoken rule that John’s break from the band (during the same period as Freddie’s) was handled the same way. If he was comfortable talking about it, fine. If he wanted discussion over it to stop, then it stopped. 

“Well,” Freddie said slowly. “We’ll see. If anyone asks during this stream, maybe I’ll address some of it. I don’t want to think they were all intending to be crass or rude, after all.” 

“But at the same time, you’d like to tell the ones who are that way to fuck off?” Roger guessed. 

“Yeah,” Freddie admitted. “Some of them are younger though, they don’t know any better, I figure. I’m trying to be understanding, in my old age.” 

“Shush,” John laughed as he finished the last of the setup. “You’ve still got nearly all your damned hair, and at most of its natural color, no less. Old, my ass.” 

“I’m the oldest out of all of you,” Freddie said. “Don’t talk back to your elders.” 

“I dare you to say that on the stream,” Roger chuckled. “See how the kids react to that!” 

“I’m sure they’ll be wild enough,” Freddie said. “I won’t antagonize them more unless they ask for it.” 

“Talk like that and you’ll get half of them calling you Daddy,” Adam smirked. “And that’s a...different thing, now, with the internet.” 

“I’m aware,” Freddie said, and the room went quiet. “What? Just because I don’t do all this social media shit doesn’t mean I don’t go online! I email all of you, for fuck’s sake!” 

“Right,” Adam said. “But that particular trend is a, well. A sexual one. So I suppose I didn’t expect...but you know what? That’s on me. I shouldn’t underestimate any of you, frankly.” 

“Dangerous thing, that,” Roger nodded. “We’re all just powder kegs, don’t you know, Adam?” 

“I should probably know by now,” Adam laughed. “Do the powder kegs want tea, before we get started?” 

“Already on it,” Phoebe had a tray in his hands, pushing aside the door, a few cats following him as he walked in. 

“What would we do without you?” Freddie smiled, helping him settle the tray on one of the few empty surfaces in the room. 

“Make your own tea, I suppose,” Phoebe chuckled. “Or make Adam do it, perhaps?” 

“I would look good in an apron, in the kitchen,” Adam said. “If you take a vacation, we’ll have to give it a try.” 

“If you can teach this one to use a microwave, go for it,” Phoebe said, gesturing to Freddie, who let out a gasp of faux-shock. 

“I know how to use it,” Freddie defended. “I just don’t give a shit to use it if one of you will do it for me. It’s valid, as the kids say.” 

“They do say,” Adam nodded sagely. 

“Nearly time,” John noted, and they crowded together on the couch as Phoebe herded the cats out and shut the door to the room behind him. 

\---

“Songs with Adam, that have been written?” Freddie read off the screen. “Would I let them be released?” 

He scoffed. “Of course! But I can’t say anymore, secrets, secrets...” 

“As it is,” Brian noted. “I just got a text from Mr. Jim Beach. He said ‘say no more!’“ 

“See?” Freddie gestured at the camera, as if he was talking face-to-face with a friend, and not at the thousands of people that were watching the stream, according to Jacky, who was texting them updates re: moderation of the stream. “Strangled from giving you anymore information, I tell you! You’ll all have to be patient!” 

A stream of happy emoji reactions flooded in, and he smiled.

“Not as bad as you thought?” Roger whispered as Brian took over for a moment, addressing a question about his stereoscopic company. 

“Not so bad,” Freddie replied quietly. “Could almost get used to this, on occasion.” 

“Monthly, or every other, maybe,” Roger agreed. 

Adam winced at the next question. “I know, we’d like to be out playing as well. But it’s not safe yet, and I know you all know that already, but it bears repeating. Masks on, social distancing, and if we’re lucky, maybe we’ll be back to playing shows in some places by the end of next year.” 

“And that’s probably a bit generous of an estimation,” Brian said. “We’ve got health in general to consider, not just the virus. We want to be out there as badly as you want to come see us, but we’ve got to do it safely. Doctor’s orders, family’s orders, friend’s orders!” 

“Could do something like this, couldn’t we?” Freddie suggested, and the emoji reactions pinged loudly and quickly. “I mean, it won’t be anything like a proper stage show, mind. Anyone coming in with that expectation should leave it at the door. But I wouldn’t mind trying it.” 

“We’ll put it on the list,” John said, and laughed at the first comment that came up. “Yes, I’m still here. Sitting aside, drinking my tea. I had retired, essentially, you know! I’ve got to warm back up to all this.” 

“I think you’re doing wonderfully,” Freddie said. “Oh, what’s this one? How is Jim? Ah, well-” 

Before he could finish his sentence the door popped open, and in ran the latest adoption. A black cat, that despite all attempts to rename it, only responded to the name ‘Cat.’ 

“You aren’t supposed to be in here right now,” Freddie scolded as he picked Cat up. “Well then, say hello to everyone!” 

The chat flooded with comments and heart emojis as Cat meowed at the camera. 

“Now, to answer your question,” Freddie started, only to be interrupted again as Jim rushed in. “Never mind, he can tell you himself!” 

“Sorry?” Jim asked, taking Cat from Freddie’s arms. 

“They want to know how you are,” Freddie said, and gave a sweeping gesture towards the camera. “So, how are you?” 

“Failing to wrangle cats?” Jim laughed softly. “Sorry about this, by the way. He knows how to jump at the door handles until they open...” 

“It would be a talent, if he used it for good,” Freddie said, giving Cat a quick kiss on the head. “But he came from a rough home, according to the shelter. He’s still learning how to use his powers for good, aren’t you?” 

Cat mewed, and wriggled in Jim’s hands. 

“We’d better go,” Jim said, and out of habit, leaned down for a kiss from Freddie, who more than happily leaned up to meet him for it. 

The chat _exploded_. 

“Goodness,” Freddie blushed. “I’ll agree with the first comment I saw now: he gets to kiss me, so he must be doing well! I suppose he must be. Including myself in that, since I get to kiss him.” 

“Can we meet the other cats?” Adam read off the screen. “Freddie?” 

“That would be an undertaking,” Freddie smiled. “And we’re nearly at time, aren’t we?” 

“Unfortunately, we are,” Brian confirmed. “But it’s been a good hour or two here, hasn’t it?” 

“It has,” Freddie said. “To answer all those comments coming up, will we do this again? I know it was hinging on myself and John...” 

He looked to John, who smiled and nodded. 

“We will indeed be doing this again. Maybe not on a regular schedule, but with plenty of time to make sure you all are ready to join us. The lads here mentioned some other options we have to talk to all of you, podcasts, things like that. Maybe we’ll look into those yet, especially if we’re all to be stuck at home for some time. A way to keep all of us sane, hm?” 

The chat was full of happy replies and comments and emojis as they said good-byes and closed out the stream. 

“You mean it?” Brian smiled. 

Freddie nodded. “I don’t think I’ll ever be help in setting all of the gear for it up.” 

“That’s what I’m here for,” John said. “No worries.” 

“We can help too,” Roger said. 

“Sure,” John said, but he shook his head just a bit as he caught Freddie’s eye.

“It was wonderful though. They really just wanted to hear us blather, to tell them stories,” Freddie said. “I mean, I know you all told me about their want for that when I first came back years ago, but I didn’t realize how strong it was.” 

“Especially now,” Adam nodded. “People are lonely and scared, missing human connection.” 

“I didn’t realize how good it would feel to have that with them,” Freddie admitted. “And kudos to Jacky and the lot looking after it all. It must not have been too bad?” 

John shook his head. “Nah, not too bad. She texted me the grand total of people kicked, only round ten of them.” 

“That is surprisingly good,” Adam said, and seemed legitimately shocked. “Then again, we’ve got good fans, don’t we? Don’t have to worry so much about them getting out of hand.” 

“Aside from the question or two about our undressing in front of each other,” Roger smirked. “But they are good. I’m happy we’ll be doing this again for them. Gives us something to do, to keep us from going mad as well.” 

“...Got to be over 400,” John mused. 

“What?” Brian asked.

“Times we’ve seen each other naked, changing for shows, and all that,” John replied. 

“Have you been thinking about that this whole time?” Adam giggled. 

“Well, that’s with your count in as well, Adam, but that one is a bit lower of a number to add in. Even so, if we consider how many shows we’ve played, occasionally with multiple outfit changes...It’s an interesting stat, is all I’m saying. I can see why they asked,” John said, as sensibly as if he was discussing the weather. 

Brian shook his head. “Well then. If that person asks us again, we’ll have an answer for them!” 

“Speaking of the requests,” Freddie said. “We didn’t talk much about backstage going ons and all that this time. We could focus on that maybe, for the next one? If they’re all still interested, of course.” 

“I think they’ll be plenty interested,” Roger said. “And I like that idea. Shall we just plan out the next one, before we clean all this up?” 

The empty cups of tea accumulated, alongside a few plates of various snacks, over the rest of the night as they worked. The actual setup wouldn’t be cleaned up until nearly midnight, but by then, they not only had the next few livestreams planned, but also the first episode of a podcast. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to show that even if the world was currently down, it wouldn’t keep them down and out. 


End file.
